


Rust

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [14]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Eye Trauma, Eyes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes care of Techie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rust

**Author's Note:**

> My friend pointed out that on the one gif of Techie's eye you can see rust in the corner

Matt hated when it was time to deal with the rust build up at the inside corners of Techie's eyes. He bit his lip, pressing a hand down on his shoulder to keep him down in his chair. "Tilt your head back..." he murmured. He nodded when Techie obeyed, although he sighed when he saw that his eyes were tightly shut still. "You have to open them, baby."

"It hurts..."

"I'm here for you."

Techie slowly opened his eyes. He swallowed as he watched Matt open up the bottle of cleansing eye drops. He grasped the arms of his chair a little tighter, shifting. "Ngh..."

"This'll help clean up the rust and help prevent it from coming back." He watched as Techie took a deep breath, smiling before he then held the dropper over his eyes, squeezing gently to drop the mixture into one eye and then the other several times. Quickly he grabbed Techie's wrists, stopping him from rubbing at his now burning eyes. "Let it work..."

"I hate this!" he wept.

"It's okay..."

"Matt..." Techie forced himself to keep his eyes closed as he was instructed. He breathed through his nose as steadily as he could, moaning as the throbbing slowly started to come to an end. A warm cloth was pressed over his eyes and he sighed, pressing into Matt's hand as he held the cloth there. "I love you."

"I'll take care of you," Matt hummed. He smiled, carefully cleaning away as much of the rust as he could before kissing Techie on the lips to let him know it was okay to open his eyes.


End file.
